Triangle Man
Triangle Man is one of the main protagonists of Polygoons, along with Square Guy. "Triangle Man" is not his real name, and his true identity has yet to be announced. Physical Appearance Triangle Man has a triangle for a head with a humanoid body. He has a green skin tone, and always wears a black belt with a golden buckle. Personality As much of a happy and outgoing person he is, his IQ is extremely low. He tends to be pretty stupid but also has a lack of sense. Debut The very first appearance of Triangle Man goes back to April 12th, 2017. Triangle Man was in the very first official comic, posted on June 14th, 2017, being one of the main characters from then on along with Square Guy. He has appeared in many comics from that point. Relationships Square Guy Him and Square guy seen together in a lot of comics they're in. The two have shown to care for each other despite how much they fight or how many times Square Guy will kill Triangle Man. Percy Pentagon Other than when in the early comics when Percy Pentagon was a villain, not much can be said on their relationship. However, in a Q+A done by Polygoons in early August of 2018, Percy has been described as the "Jerky Friend". Heather Hexagon Heather is Triangle Man's girlfriend. Heather has not appeared often though. Long-Arms Johnson It's safe to assume the two have a good friendship based on Polyghouls #4 where Long-Arms Johnson asks if Triangle Man wants to play "Get hit by a brick". Trivia Polyghouls * In #7, he had a pentagon for a head. * In #8, he had a solar powered body. * In #9, he had a face that represented that of Nicholas Cage. * In the comment section of #9, Polygoons replied to a question that asked if the characters needed to be killed again after possessing a body. Polygoons' answer was "they can just leave the bodies". This could still be true for the bodies they possess now but it has yet to be confirmed. * In #10 and the epilogue, it was hinted that he took over the body of Charlie after the original owner of that body left. * In the comment section of #10, it was explained by Polygoons that Triangle Man wears contacts after possessing Charlie. Polygoons: Waste of Space * He used his one wish for skittles. Art is Subjective * His new design shows a dark green tongue. In the unnamed miniseries ending the reboot, a doomed alternate timeline version of Triangle Man is shown stabbed through the torso with green blood coming from the wound. This is different from previous times when Triangle Man's blood is shown, where it is red. (Example in comic #62. Where Triangle Man falls over and dies, red blood pools around him). Other Comics * In #3, he managed to turn just his face upside down. It couldn't go back. * In #4, Triangle Man doesn't know when the fourth of July is. * In #6, he had a glass head for the sole purpose of making a Pink Floyd reference. * In #8, he values KFC biscuits more than family and friends. * In #26, he doesn't understand how a microwave works. * In #27, he claims to have lifted a car with one hand. * In #30, Triangle Man buys a gold statue of himself. * In #31, he is shown to have telekinetic powers. * In #33, Triangle man is killed by Square Guy. * In #34, he considers himself an internet celebrity. This is also the first time we see Triangle Man on a date. * In #35, he claims to have gone to an all girls school providing evidence. * In #37, the girl seen in #34 dumps Triangle Man for Oval Dudeguy. * In #38, he likes pickles in his sandwich. * In #40, he plays darts with giants. * In #42, he dies drinking red bull. * In #44, he is strapped to a chair until he confesses he ate Square Guy's cake. * In #45, he stepped on a beagle. * In #47, Triangle Man says he writes mediocre comics. * In #49, he was killed by Square Guy for having the zombie virus. * In #62, he died for no reason. * In #63, he didn't have a heart or a brain. * In #64, he wore Heather's clothes. * In #65, he sold a house for a sandwich. * In #71, he could be depicted as a prince. * In #72, he kills Square Guy. * In #73, Square Guy kills Triangle Man for breaking his favorite mug. * In #74, his stupidity shows * In #93, he gets surgery to look like his art, or "reference images." * In #97 and 98, he meets his future-self and is given a sword to reboot the series. Actual Trivia * * Triangle Man is left handed. * Triangle Man is going out with Heather Hexagon. * Part of a "Forbidden Romance" with her. * Triangle Man and Square Guy live in the same house. * Triangle Man and Square Guy have a dog. It happens to be the same one from #45. * Triangle man is still in Charlie's body. * Category:Characters Category:Main characters